


Cameras

by dragonspell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared and a camera in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cameras

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/profile)[**salt_burn_porn**](http://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/) and [](http://serialkarma.livejournal.com/profile)[**serialkarma**](http://serialkarma.livejournal.com/) 's prompt of "cameras." Kudos to [](http://moragmacpherson.livejournal.com/profile)[**moragmacpherson**](http://moragmacpherson.livejournal.com/) and [](http://clwright2.livejournal.com/profile)[**clwright2**](http://clwright2.livejournal.com/) for amazing (and amazingly fast) betas.

It would be so nice to reach out and touch that sleep-warm body, seeing as how it’s so nicely spread out on the bed, just waiting for him to run his hands over every available and proudly-displayed inch. To follow it up with his tongue. But Jensen doesn’t. That would wake Jared up.

And it would ruin the shot.

Instead, he lets his camera be his fingertips, gliding its focus gently over each bit of Jared’s naked skin, using it to ‘touch’ anyplace that he’s craving. He shivers because somehow, someway, this feels more intimate than if Jensen was to be wrapped around Jared’s tall body. Behind the camera, he feels as if he is a _part_ of Jared, that he’s no longer Jensen. As if he’s only there to help showcase the man in front of him.

The camera loves Jared. It’s obvious in the way that it clings to every line, every curve, every flat plane of Jared’s sleeping body with all the fidelity of a lover’s hand. The lens strokes over Jared’s outstretched and parted legs, past his knees and his thighs and stops for just a moment on his flushed dick as it rests, hard, against Jared’s stomach. The camera’s focus then continues up over every defined, hard-earned muscle, following each bump and groove with a faithful, awestruck appreciation. It records every minute detail for Jensen to obsess over later, in order for him to catch the details that his eyes miss when he’s living it—things like that tiny mole on the underside of Jared’s arm, just off-center of his bicep. Jensen loves that mole but he’s usually too distracted by the rest of Jared to notice. It’s why he needs the camera: to let him repeat the scene and watch it all over again. In full, high-definition glory.

Jared sleeps exactly like he lives: larger than life. He’s currently sprawled out claiming the entire bed, trying to stretch from one corner to the other. There’s a reason why he owns such a big bed and it’s not just because he was expecting to share when he bought it. His legs are parted, staking out two quadrants and his left arm is completely extended into what should be his bed partner’s space.

Up until a few minutes ago, Jensen had been a part of that mess of limbs, too. Or rather, he’d been almost on top of it because Jensen had learned awhile ago that there was just no controlling Jared’s sprawl: You waited for the inevitable and then rode it out like a wave, straight into morning. It used to scare him before—he’d wake up in a half-panicked daze because, once again, he’d ended up underneath Jared’s gargantuan body—but Jensen’s used to it now. He’s used to anticipating Jared’s inevitable hostile takeover.

Jensen had woken up on his side, curled around Jared’s body, his head pillowed on Jared’s outstretched arm and his right leg thrown over Jared’s left, as Jared having once again taken over Jensen’s space during the night. In compensation, at least Jared had left Jensen the entirety of the covers, very nearly smothering him with the navy blue comforter. Faced with that kind of predicament, Jensen had done the only logical thing: kicking off the covers to spend a few minutes lazily enjoying the view by the soft morning light. The light lent the whole scene such ethereal beauty that Jensen decided it had to be preserved for later enjoyment, which was when he rolled out of bed and grabbed his video camera.

He slowly pans over Jared’s relaxed face—over his chin, his mouth, his nose, and the slow flutter of his eyelashes—taking in every detail before he slowly moves back down towards the only part of Jared that is currently awake.

Jensen likes Jared’s dick. Not only is it large and thick—just how Jensen likes—but it also has a slight upward curve and it’s simply got to be _prettiest_ dick that Jensen’s ever seen. It looks perfectly formed, especially the way that it’s extended right now. Jensen zooms in even closer and slowly slides up the underside of Jared’s shaft toward the head, tilting the angle in order to fully bring the slit into frame. He’s a bit obsessive about Jared’s dick, but he figures that it’s his prerogative. He certainly spends enough time with it.

Zooming out again puts Jared’s dick back in proportion with the rest of his body and Jensen hovers longingly. The shaft is angling away slightly, just off-center from the defined line that runs up the middle of Jared’s torso, the head resting on Jared’s left side because of how Jared is lying.

“Perv.” Jensen jumps as Jared’s voice rumbles in the silence. He jerks the camera away and glances up at Jared’s face. Jared’s eyes are still closed but his mouth is curved up into a grin. “Makin’ me into your own personal porno while I’m sleepin’. They ought to lock you up.”

“I wasn’t—” Jensen cuts himself off because it doesn’t matter one way or the other and Jared’s probably more right about Jensen’s motivations than Jensen would like to admit. “How did you know?” he asks, instead, partially deflecting the conversation away from him and his hobbies.

Jared doesn’t bother to answer. He stretches, his entire body extending even more, the muscles pulling tight before he finally lets himself collapse back onto the bed in a contented sprawl. His eyes finally open and he grins lazily up at Jensen, his right hand casually stroking up his hard dick. Teasing. Jensen frowns as his eyes are automatically drawn to Jared’s crotch . He knows that he’s playing right into Jared’s game but there’s no way he could possibly look away. Not with Jared’s idly playing with himself, his fingers lifting his dick up a few inches to let it smack back against his belly. Jared’s grin widens and he jerks his chin upward, challenging Jensen to come closer.

Jensen makes him wait, just because. Pretending that he’s not interested. Jared’s unconcerned, though, fingers still lightly stroking himself because they both know that pretending is all it is—that there’s no way that Jensen’s going to say no to what Jared’s offering. Jensen’s token resistance is just for show—Jared’s going to win.

Jensen only lasts thirty seconds, letting his eyes be his camera as he soaks in Jared’s shameless display, before he’s setting the camera on the nightstand and sliding out of the sweatpants that he’d pulled on just a little while ago.

Jared’s eyes light up as Jensen strips for him again but Jensen doesn’t give him a chance to gloat. As soon as the pants are off his legs, he’s on top of Jared, his hands and his tongue following the camera’s path, panning with his tongue, zooming with his lips, and worshipping the sights with his touch. Jensen’s hands start on the outsides of Jared’s legs, fingers wrapping around his knees and skating upward while his tongue licks along the top of Jared’s thigh, tasting him. Jared’s breath hitches and he lifts up his hips, wanting more, encouraging Jensen. Trying to coax him to touch where Jared wants it most. Jensen blows against the wet stripe he left on Jared’s thigh: a deliberate tease to let Jared know that he’s just going to have to wait.

Jensen avoids Jared’s cock entirely as he licks up the right side of Jared’s hip, his tongue following the groove between Jared’s groin and stomach before he leans upward to lick over Jared’s stomach. The muscles twitch beneath his tongue as Jared shudders quietly. Jensen’s lips curve into a smile. He likes teasing Jared just as much as Jared likes teasing him—maybe more. They’re evenly matched that way. He keeps himself arched away, denying Jared any possible friction no matter how much he bucks upward, searching for something to grind against, and reacquaint himself with the body that he’s spent years getting to know. Jensen’s hands slide over all the places that he’d only let the camera’s gaze touch today and his tongue follows them. By the time that Jensen is lavishing attention on that tiny little mole that he loves so much, his tongue licking up the underside of Jared’s arm, Jared is desperate enough to beg.

“Please…” he says, the bed rocking as he squirms. “God, Jen, just _please_ …” Jared’s own hands are running over Jensen’s shoulders, making promises as they knead Jensen’s body, and Jensen decides to take pity on Jared. Only because he asked so nicely.

Jared gasps, quick and needy, as Jensen lowers himself down, straddling Jared’s hips and finally letting Jared grind against him. Jared’s eyes roll back and his head thumps against the pillow, baring his throat and playing the submissive for a quick minute. Jensen presses his advantage, leaning forward to nip and lick at Jared’s neck as he lets Jared hump against him and push his dick into the crack of Jensen’s ass. Jared groans and drops his chin, staring at Jensen as he pants. Then his hands move up to Jensen’s head and force him closer for a kiss.

Not willing to cede control at the moment, Jensen takes charge immediately, pushing his tongue into Jared’s mouth, flattening it against Jared’s. Jared sucks on it eagerly and he’s still desperately squirming underneath of Jensen, his hands darting downward to cup Jensen’s ass. When they break for a minute, sucking in air, Jared thrusts up against Jensen hard. “Come on, Jen…” he whispers, that note of pleading still in his voice as he rubs his dick against Jensen’s ass. It’s music to Jensen’s ears. “Put it in.” He smiles hopefully at Jensen, looking like a little boy trying to get away with something naughty. He knows how well that particular expression works on Jensen; he’s used it before. This time, though, Jensen deliberately makes himself wait until Jared squirms and pushes his hips up again. “Please.” He leans upward to rub his lips underneath Jensen’s ear. “Please put it in you, Jen.”

As if Jensen could refuse _both_ the look and thebegging. Jensen pushes Jared back down to the bed, making him lay flat and Jared looks at him disbelievingly for one quick second before Jensen’s grabbing the lube bottle off the nightstand and snapping open the cap. “Yeah,” he moans and rocks up against Jensen again. He bites his lip as Jensen coats his fingers and when Jensen breaches himself, pushing the lube up inside, it’s Jared that moans. His fingers flutter over Jensen’s hips, obviously wanting to help move the show along but knowing that there was really nothing for him to do.

Jensen doesn’t keep him waiting long—he’s been teasing himself nearly as much as Jared and he just doesn’t have the patience anymore. He braces his free hand against Jared’s chest and says, “Hold still.” It’s a nearly impossible request for Jared—he’ll only last a few seconds—but it’s the effort that counts and it doesn’t matter, anyway. Jensen just needs those few initial seconds to get re-accustomed to the stretch of Jared’s dick. When he rises and lines Jared up, Jared’s already starting to moan—breathy, half-choked off vocalizations—and that means that the battle’s almost over for Jared, that Jensen had better hurry up. Jensen closes his eyes and focuses.

The tip of Jared’s dick pushes in, slowly opening Jensen up as Jensen lets himself sink downward. He licks his lips as he moves. He tries to keep his breathing slow and even, tries to keep a handle on himself as Jared gradually pushes into him. As big as Jared is, Jensen knows this first push will take awhile and he wants to make sure that he lasts. He takes deep, steady breaths even as his world narrows down to just one small point of focus. Jared’s hands are skimming over Jensen’s sides, long strokes to try and relax him. Jensen catches them before he sinks all the way down, pinning them against his chest and then sliding down the last inch with a moan.

Fully seated on Jared’s dick, Jensen rolls his hips in a small circle, appreciating just how well Jared fills him, his eyes opening to catch Jared’s reaction. And then he begins to move.

Jared inhales sharply and digs his head into the pillow, his chin jutting upward as he fights his own instincts. He’s long since given up being as motionless as Jensen asked but he’s still trying to be gentle, hips rolling up in slow, undemanding rocks. Jensen knows just how much it’s costing Jared, catering to Jensen’s tastes like this—slow and steady, long and deep, instead of the hard and fast that Jared tends to prefer—so he doubly appreciates it. He quickly finds a rhythm and keeps it as his eyes slide closed again, focusing on the sensation of Jared inside of him.

Jared’s hands slip away from Jensen’s grip, leaving Jensen empty-handed. He presses his palms flat against his chest and slowly pushes them downward, just enjoying the feel of being touched. It’s one of the few things keeping him grounded because the only other point of contact that he has is his knees pressed against Jared’s sides and Jared’s thick dick working inside of him—the latter doing nothing to help him keep his head on straight. He feels about ready to lose his mind already.

He arches his back so that each steady pump of his hips has Jared’s dick rubbing up against his prostate and he’s starting to see stars exploding behind his eyelids each and every time. His bites his lip, choking back the embarrassing moans that are lurking in his throat and it’s too intense so he opens his eyes—he’ll come if he doesn’t.

Jensen stares downward at the camera that has somehow left the nightstand and is now hovering between Jared and him, blinking at it before he realizes that Jared’s holding it. And that the red ‘record’ light is on. Ice water floods his veins and his entire body tenses on top of Jared.

“Hey,” Jared says. “Hey, hey, hey…” His free hand reaches up to grip Jensen’s neck, trying to hold him steady. “Don’t go anywhere. You’ll go out of frame.”

“What are you doing?” Jensen asks stupidly, wincing even as the words leave his mouth.

“Recording you,” Jared replies, lowering the camera to shift its view from Jensen’s face to his chest and then towards his dick.

Jensen feels a bead of precome leak from his dick and he places a hand in front of himself, trying to block the camera’s view, as if one arm is enough to cover himself up. “Don’t,” he gasps.

The camera moves to follow Jensen’s left leg as it curls against Jared’s side. “Why not?” Jared asks. He runs his hand over Jensen’s chest, his palm stroking firmly upwards as he finally raises his eyes from the camera to meet Jensen’s. Jensen doesn’t have a good answer for that. This is, after all, the exact same thing that he’s done to Jared in the past. Still, he feels… He flushes and hates himself for it. “I like it,” Jared says, his voice low and rumbling. “I like it a lot.” Jensen looks away, unable to meet Jared’s eyes any longer but he doesn’t resist when Jared pulls at his arm, moving it away from his dick, completely exposing Jensen again. “I think you’re hot like this.”

For some reason, Jensen can’t seem to get enough air. His slow and steady breathing has gone out the window and now he’s reduced to panting but it’s still not enough. Jared’s fingers wrap around his dick, forming a hot tight circle as Jared strokes upward and Jensen moans as he pushes into it. When Jensen glances back at Jared, though, the first thing he’s sees in the camera and his hips stutter. “Want to see you get off,” Jared says roughly. “Ride me.”

There’s a little bit of an order in his tone and that’s what gets Jensen’s hips moving again—that part of him that wants to please Jared every time, no matter what. He’s still flushing, though, not quite believing that he’s really doing this, that he’s letting Jared film him fucking, but if Jared keeps up those low groans each time Jensen rocks backward, Jensen thinks that he’s not going to care about the camera real soon.

In fact…in fact, he might kind of like it. It makes him feel a kind of dirty that sinks low in his gut, stabbing right on through him. It’s different on this end of the camera, makes him feel like he’s putting on a show—a private little show just for Jared… His hand reaches up to slide over his chest again, fingers running over his nipple. Jared hisses, his hips pulsing upward into Jensen. Jensen pulls at his nipple, tugging shamelessly and Jared’s growling things like “Oh, fuck, Jensen,” and “So hot,” and “Gonna come if you keep that up…” As he looks at the camera and slowly licks his lips (“Oh, _God_ , Jensen…”), Jensen wonders if this is what Jared feels like when Jensen records him—this kind of kinky shamelessness that had him wanting to behave like an amateur pornstar. If it is, then it’s no wonder why Jared never seems to mind when Jensen pulls out the camera.

This is addicting. Jensen locks eyes with Jared and slips a finger in his mouth, sucking on it the way that he knows that Jared likes.

The camera drops down to the bed as Jared’s eyes squeeze closed. “Shit!” he groans as he loses it entirely, his dick pulsing inside of Jensen, filling him. Jared tightens up and arches and then he’s sinking back onto the bed, spent.

Jensen stares at him in disbelief, unable to comprehend that this is already over before it finally got started. Then he quirks an eyebrow, a small smile playing about his mouth. “Just like that?” he asks, teasing.

Jared takes a deep breath. “Just like that.” He scrubs at his eyes with a hand and laughs. “Wasn’t prepared for the pornstar finger-sucking thing. Should warn a guy when you do that.” He holds up the camera, peering at it. “Though, I don’t know. Got that on tape now—maybe I can get immune to it. …Might have to come a couple _billion_ times…” Jensen rolls his eyes and tries not to think about that little piece of non-cinematic history being recorded now. He knows that he’ll have to see about getting the camcorder away from Jared the first chance he has and hitting delete.

“Shut up,” Jensen says, rocking forward in order to distract Jared from the possibilities of the replay feature and get him to focus on the problem at hand: namely that Jensen still had yet to come. The longer that they waited, the softer that Jared was getting.

“Grouchy when you’re horny…” Jared says as he wraps his hand back around Jensen’s dick. “I like it.”

Jensen leans back, bracing himself on Jared’s thighs and thrusting into Jared’s hand. He closes his eyes to focus on the feel of Jared touching him. “Less talking unless it’s about how you’re going to let me fuck your ass the next time around.”

“Could be fun,” Jared teases but he shuts his mouth as he starts jerking Jensen off, finally putting his big hands to work. One strokes firmly up and down Jensen’s shaft while the other reaches underneath to cup his balls and, if Jensen shifts just right, he can still get Jared’s cock to brush up against that sweet spot inside of him. As if that wasn’t enough, there’s still that little thrill of dirty, hot kink thrumming inside of him. Jensen’s still thinking about what it felt like to be in front of that camera for Jared. He’s thinking about maybe doing it again.

When he comes, it’s a straight punch to the gut that has him doubling over and gasping as his orgasm wrenches out of him. Jared’s babbling inane things at him like, “Oh, yeah, there it is…” but Jensen doesn’t really care. All he knows is that the low hum of Jared’s voice is sending zipping little aftershocks chasing after the pleasure of his climax and that’s kind of perfect.

He makes a mess on Jared’s stomach but that’s okay because Jared made a mess of _him_ and they’re both going to need showers in a little while. Jensen pitches forward and catches himself before he lands on Jared, looming over top of him. Jared grins and leans up for a kiss.

Jensen’s eyes cut over to the camera, sitting innocently on the nightstand, and then back up at Jared, who's practically glowing. Yeah. Time to re-evaluate the role of cameras in his personal life.


End file.
